<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Workday Cuddles by autumn_sparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938929">Workday Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_sparrow/pseuds/autumn_sparrow'>autumn_sparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Domestic Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_sparrow/pseuds/autumn_sparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun's in the middle of work when Ten decides it's time for cuddles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Domestic Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2265017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Workday Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on a gif someone retweeted with "kunten" as the caption. I can no longer find it because my bookmarks page is a mess (like my life). Also, this is one of my writing exercises so be kind (and if you hate it, just exit the page).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kun is busy typing on his laptop when he feels someone grab the back of his chair. He quickly clicks "save" before taking his hands off the keyboard. As he’s rolling away from his desk, he leans back and gets comfortable. This had become a common occurrence in recent months so he resigned himself to his fate. </p><p>After the chair stops moving, he opens his arms wide to receive his boyfriend. Ten quickly steps in front of him before plopping himself down on Kun's lap. The older of the two then wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist to hug him tight. Ten taps him on the shoulder to get his attention. Once Kun faces him, Ten wraps his arms around his middle and kisses him on the lips. He breaks the kiss after a few seconds and buries his face in the space where Kun’s neck meets his shoulders. Once Kun feels Ten settle, he lets go of his waist to stretch out his arms. He grabs on to the edge of the desk and slowly pulls them forward. </p><p>Ten has always been a clingy person, but his koala-like tendencies amplified as their stay at home extended. Luckily, Kun enjoys it. Sure, it was inconvenient at first but they quickly learned what works best and soon this became an almost daily ritual. So he gives Ten's fluffy head a quick sniff (it smelled like their new lavender shampoo) before turning his attention back to his laptop. </p><p>It takes Kun an hour to finish his article, making sure all the necessary information is there. He quickly checks it over one last time before sending it to his editor to check. He turns off his laptop and closes it before turning his attention to his quiet boyfriend. </p><p>By now, Ten's breathing was slow and his weight was warm and heavy on Kun's lap. This was also part of their new rituals. Ten wasn’t one to take naps, but the stress of everything made it difficult for him to sleep at night. Luckily, he discovered how easy it is easy to fall asleep on Kun’s lap, claiming it’s because his boyfriend is just so comfortable. </p><p> Kun watches him quietly, a warm smile on his face. Sometimes he can't believe they've been together for half a decade. Their friends always joked they'd be the first to marry and, although that hasn't happened, it wasn't far off if you take the ring in Kun's sock drawer into account. He wants to make the proposal special, something Ten will remember until they're gray and old. Kun's weighing the pros and cons of proposing on their anniversary when he's startled out of his thoughts by a particularly loud snore. </p><p>He looks at his boyfriend and decides to wake him. As much as Kun likes Ten in his lap, he knows they couldn’t stay in this position for long without their backs hating them the next day. He brings one of his hands higher to gently rub his boyfriend’s back. He leans down to whisper, "Wake up, baby. It's time to go." </p><p>Ten lets out a disgruntled groan before rubbing his face into Kun's neck. He always reminds Kun of their cats whenever he does this―his own personal catboy. Kun brings his lips closer to Ten’s ear, "Come on, baby. You're gonna be more comfortable on the bed." </p><p>"Don’t wanna," Ten says petulantly before nipping at Kun’s neck.  </p><p>Kun just chuckles, knowing where this is going. He brings the hand rubbing Ten’s back to his hair, running his fingers through it before loosely grabbing a fistful. </p><p>"Come on. I’ll bury us in blankets and we can cuddle. Don't you want that? It's warmer." </p><p>Kun knows the promise of a soft cocoon of blankets is enough to get his stubborn boyfriend to agree. Growing up in a tropical country made Ten irritable with the cold, resulting in their yearly trips to his family’s summer house in Phuket. This was the first time in five years they didn’t fly out for winter, which is probably why Ten was more sensitive than usual.</p><p>Kun is taken out of his thoughts when he hears mumbling. He stops playing with Ten’s hair and says, "Can you repeat that, baby?" </p><p>"Want you to carry me," Ten says more clearly into the crook of Kun's neck. </p><p>Kun lets out a sigh. Ten usually gets up and walks but it looks like he wants to be a brat today. In the interest of their aging backs, Kun relents to the request. He lets go of Ten’s hair and brings both hands to his thighs. He uses his feet to push them away from the desk. Ten moves his arms to circle around Kun’s shoulders to keep himself from falling even though they both know his boyfriend would never drop him. Kun stands up with ease and bounces Ten a bit to get a better grip on him, earning himself a giggle from Ten. </p><p>Kun starts walking and Ten presses a kiss to his chin before burying his face back into the other's neck. Kun makes his way to their bedroom with a warm smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you've made it this far... THANK YOU! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>